


Doubts

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [7]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Lizzie Saltzman Needs a Hug, M/M, Multi, Prison Worlds (Vampire Diaries), Prompt Whispering Fire, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Lizzie has doubts and doesn't like being in the Prison World so she reads a book about Sebastian.
Relationships: Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Lizzie Saltzman/Sebastian
Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145
Kudos: 18





	Doubts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> Very confused how I should do this note. I've diecided to make this sort of the begining part of my Priate Sebastian and Princess Lizzie Fic/Oneshot and that fic will probably end up being a continuation/prequal to my ABO Legacies One shot. My Priate Sebastian and Princess Lizzie Fic/Oneshot will be a different work which will have a diffent name than Doubts so please be on the look out for that later. 
> 
> This is a Oneshot and shall remain that way you do not need to read my ABO Fic Feel it in Her Bones to understand this fic. Thanks

Lizzie lay in front of the fireplace in the prison world version of the Salvatore School. Actually it wasn't The Salvatore School here it was the Salvatore Boarding House and it and the outside world around were an exact replica of how everything was back when Uncle Damon and Uncle Stefan here; her Mom was in High school. 

If you took the misplaced kids and crazy uncle out of the situation it would be kinda cool, Lizzie thought but it wasn’t cool because her dad had been sending what he thought were bad evil people, one of those people had been Sebastian the vampire Lizzie was kinda seeing.

The fact that Sebastian was here didn’t bother her too much he had warned her that he was dangerous multiple times it was the fact that her dad hadn’t given Sebastian a shot to figure stuff out, sent him here and just straight up lied to her face.

Being here made her wonder if she slipped up enough or pushed too far and went over the edge killing Joise accidently in one of her episodes or even during the Merge would her father send her here. Or made her think fear even that he’d at some point in the past been really, really close to actually doing it, to sending her to his little island of misfits.

It made her doubt her dad loved her. She knew her father loved Josie a bunch more. Josie was his little sweet pea.

Lizzie sighed, all these doubts were like a fire, a whispering fire, one that started off small but like any fire if not cared for or put out would burn down millions of acres, would burn Lizzie and eventually kill her. 

But the people who quieted these doubts, fears were nowhere to be found, Joise was off sulking because she and dad argued earlier and didn’t understand what was going on. She didn’t wanna talk to her dad, she was still too angry at him and Hope and Landon probably didn’t even realize that she and Josie were missing yet, still searching the school grounds for them.

And that left Sebastian who had made himself scarce after her Dad had thrown a book at him during earlier arguments. Now the book was laying by her side dejected.

Apparently it was a book on all of Sebastian’s bad behavior in the past and Lizzie had picked up intent on returning it to the library when she remembered she didn’t know where the library was in this house, in both worlds.

She got up from the floor and went to sit in a chair bringing the book with her. If present Sebastian couldn’t comfort her maybe past Sebastiain could.

She stretched forward barely grasping the throw blanket that was draped over the edge of the couch. Yanking it to her she curled up in the chair, the crackling fire broke some of the quietness of the house as Lizzie began to read and became engrossed in the tale of Sebastian the Merciless.


End file.
